


Das Leiden des Jung

by SHAnduril



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHAnduril/pseuds/SHAnduril
Summary: 人们说少女情怀总是诗；然而少年的烦恼并没有那么美好。





	Das Leiden des Jung

吴岛光实是alpha。然而面相异乎寻常的柔美，有时竟会被误认为omega。

吴岛兄弟的父亲位高权重，所以他们的母亲是一位非常美貌的omega。光实更多地遗传了她。

长大后也因此恨她。

她在他很小的时候就去世了。父亲很忙，于是给他们请了保姆。更准确的说法是请了很多个保姆。每一个都被吴岛光实赶跑了。往水杯放虫，往房间扔死老鼠，制造过于光滑的地板或不稳的台阶，层出不穷的小手段。毕竟那会他刚没了母亲，有资格做个孤僻的怪小孩。

怪小孩只想要他哥。

他哥，吴岛贵虎，哪里都好，却偏偏是beta。有人说这就是为何吴岛家主会在妻子身体不好的情况下坚持要第二胎。还有人说这就是为何那位妻子红颜薄命。

吴岛贵虎后来长得很英俊，颧骨和下颚的线条都凌厉鲜明，很多不知内情的人会以为他也是alpha。但光实永远记得他还是个少年的时候：还没那么严厉，偶尔会把怕黑（或者怕打雷。什么都可以怕。）的幼弟抱进怀里。

按理说beta是没有信息素的，而且当时他俩谁都没分化，光实闻到的大概只是他哥身上沐浴液或者洗发水的气息——他哥真的很爱洗澡。可他就是偏执地记住了那种气息。清朗，冷冽，不带一丝甜。

再后来他们的父亲也过世了，贵虎作为吴岛家的长子进入了世界树财团，然而因为年轻，抑或就因为是beta，没能继承父亲过去在决策层的地位。——这是吴岛光实又过很久才了解到的。要知道，他原以为“主任”就是很了不起的人物了。

让他了解到这一事实的人是战极凌马。

那段时间他哥忙得夜不归宿，不过对已升入高中的弟弟依旧要求严格。有天他甚至不得不跑去世界树找他哥。

人不在办公室。新的调试刚结束，某个路过的工作人员说，主任可能在休息，或者在淋浴。（前面说了，他哥很爱洗澡。）光实没想故意打扰，但事情的确有点急。下午还得回去上课。毕竟是兄弟，没什么大不了的——他这样想着，往休息室门口走去。

门没关。

有一瞬间，他没理解里面正在发生什么。他哥在淋浴间里，不错。可是还有另一个人。那人把他哥抵在墙上，从后面贴得很紧，却又一副游刃有余的姿态。蓦地扭过头，向他这里投来十足高傲的一瞥。

那天下午他旷课了。

在那之前他就偷偷加入了舞团，但一直演两面人演得很好，那天下午是他人生头一回旷课。他失魂落魄地在某个偏僻的地方游荡，过于优秀的记忆力让那些画面不断重演。当然，他不是小孩子了，很快地明白了那是哪一回事；但他还是看完了全程。

他也不知道自己是怎么了。脑子里尽是一幅幅画面，生动有力，情欲坦荡，像文艺复兴时代的大师手笔。让他第一次察觉他哥的腰竟那么细。

怎么说呢，小孩子眼里兄长的形象总该是伟岸的。他哥的肩膀仍然很宽，胸肌坚实，倒三角的轮廓直到腰间才陡然变窄——可那一刻他只顾着往下看，几乎还想探到更隐秘的曲线里去。他哥腰上还扣着一双手，手指修长且充满控制欲，衬得……

他发现自己站在湖边。并且有点想跳。

然而那双修长的手拦住了他。

战极凌马出现了，带着丝不耐烦的微笑，跟他说了些有的没的。问他对吴岛家的真实处境可有意识。让他别再给他哥添麻烦。

“去找个小女朋友，最好是omega。你也该到为将来考虑的时候了，不是吗？”

更多的他记不清了。他很少记不清什么，所以一定是愤怒冲昏了他。

他记得自己当时就想把对方杀了。

可在那种场合，杀人不明智。他冷静了一下，调头往铠武训练的地方走。想去见他的“舞姐”。

高司舞是稀有的女性omega，身上总飘着苹果花的清甜香气。他当然喜欢她，他告诉自己，无论是出于情感还是出于生理。他得负起传承家族的责任，不像他哥，因为beta不太可能有alpha或者omega后代，就可以乱七八糟地自由恋爱什么的——

他狠狠踩歪了一步，差点扭到脚。舞姐担心地问他怎么了。她真的很好。却使他更加愤怒。

他是男性的alpha啊。理所应当站在人群顶峰，想得到什么就得到什么。而战极——没闻到信息素，所以肯定也仅仅是个beta。凭什么！

“……没什么。”他说，“有点累。”

“早点回去休息，好吗？”

他坚持继续训练，拖到九点才回家。发现他哥已经在等着了。脸色煞白，嘴唇也有点发青。眼圈下方两片沉郁的阴影。

分不清是劳累的结果还是睫毛投下的——他第一反应居然是这个。

他哥眼窝原本就偏深，这会盯着他的神情更加可怕。开口便问他为什么逃学。

理由其实他路上都已经编好了，生病、信息素不稳定之类的，对他这样的alpha来说可能性不小。但他盯着那两片绷成一线的唇，刹那间几乎说岔了嘴。

他想问你的下属知道他们的战神“斩月”不过是个beta吗？知道你躲在自己的房间里被另一个beta压着操吗？

吴岛——很多人暗地里在说，吴岛家的基因肯定出问题了。哥哥是beta，弟弟么，虽然是alpha，却又长得像个小姑娘——光实在照进卧室的月光中，恶狠狠打量自己的身体。瘦弱，苍白。着实难看。

他想他真的是病了。

不久前他哥抿着嘴，用手碰了碰他的额头，说他“好像是在发烧”，就放他去睡觉了。他却悄悄等在门口，看到他哥又坐了好一会，姿态稍显别扭，起身时还不动声色地扶了下腰。

那也是一只骨节分明、雕像般漂亮的手，又比雕像多点体温，温度和触感似乎仍留在他的额头上。他闭上眼，想象它确实在那儿，幽灵般徘徊着……再慢慢往下移……

他想象是它握住了自己。刮过铃口，蹭过冠状沟，捋过海绵体上每一根暴起的血管——他已经很硬了。但这还远远不够。远远安抚不了这个躁动的、受青春所困的灵魂。

他又想起那张唇线紧绷的嘴，仿佛只会吐出说教，和其他大义凛然的言辞——可他也见过它的另外一面：明明整个人都淋着水，依旧张得像条渴水的鱼，柔软，颤抖，筋疲力尽；带着喘息，又像责备又像祈求地喊：“凌马……”

光实听见自己也开始了喘息。炽热的、愤怒的喘息。

他想象它含住了自己。

肯定有些困难，他宽宏大量地想，可以容许对方从舔舐和吮吸起步。（他尽量不去想对方以前是否做过这事，多少回。那样他会恨不得直顶到最深处去。）那人削瘦刻薄的两腮会在吃力吞入他的时候鼓起，又会为取悦他而更加凹陷，不停歇地吸吮，直到咽下最后一滴——

他射了出来。依然在喘息。

空气里有种熟到腐烂的葡萄的味道。和他哥那一股清冽完全相反，过度甜腻，简直让人恶心。

手掌一片湿黏。他瞪着它，又恢复满心厌弃。它洁白，纤细，只有笔杆磨出的一点茧，只配握一握远程兵器，扣几下扳机；至少其他人都这么认为。

“不要紧的，”他小声地、神经质地、翻来覆去地说，“他们都不要紧……”

（就像他更小的时候，在各种高大空旷的建筑物里，自己搂着自己的肩膀说不要紧，哥哥会回头的，不会把他一个人丢下的……他那样支撑过心智成熟前的大片时光。）

他狠命擦手，擦到皮肤泛红，又举到月光下看着。突兀地笑了起来，犹如课堂上百无聊赖的少年人想到什么蹩脚的黄色笑话。

总有一天……他想。

总有一天，会真正有几亿、乃至几十亿条性命握在他掌心。

届时，他同样不会怜悯。他要将成山尸骨踩在脚下，要苟活的人都仰头望他。谁都不能再以阴影将他遮蔽。

他将坚不可摧。无坚不摧。不再回避他兄长的双眼，让那人真正跪伏在他双膝之前……

糜烂的香气中，他带着沉沉的困倦和喜悦睡去。

（距吴岛贵虎第一次宣告死亡，尚有六个月零七天。）

——本篇完——

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾的时间当然是我随手加的。  
好的同人：逻辑严谨，设定还原  
我：日常胡编乱造  
去他的世界树！我想让他们有什么他们就得有什么！淋浴间每人一个走起！  
就酱。  
很高兴你能看到这里。


End file.
